


One battle lost, more to win in the future

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [12]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blackstar might be a little occ, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forbidden Love, Gay Cats, M/M, Secret Relationship, ShadowClan (Warriors), Sharing a Bed, THEY ARE VERY GAY, i dont really know how to write him, just mentioned thou, leader/medicine cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: "One battle lost, more to win in the future"Blackstar raised a brow at his small mate "you're talking like Russetfur" the smaller tom gave a small chuckle and coy smile "she's a great source of inspiration, you should listen to her more often" his small brown paw patted Blackstar shoulder like one would pat a kit.
Relationships: Blackfoot/Littlecloud (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One battle lost, more to win in the future

**Author's Note:**

> I found this laying around my WIP folder and decided to finish it and I kind of like it, kind of not idk

If there was one good thing today, it's the cool midnight breeze blowing through their fur, gently grazing against their wounds, helping with the pain.

Blackstar clenched his teeth to keep in the hiss of pain from coming out at feeling fresh blood running down his legs, drying wounds reopening at each step. Glancing back seeing his warriors looking no better, each one holding their head with pride to hide the stings of pain from the wounds, and the sting of defeat from a lost battle.

Looking back at the path ahead, Blackstar felt his claw dig into the ground at the thought of their defeat.  
Thunderclan got lucky this time, next time they will be the ones returning home with shattered pride.

"One battle lost, plenty more to win in the future, right?" The white tom glanced at his right to see his deputy next to him, looking eager to dive into another battle at the drop of a leaf. Russetfur flicked an ear sending droplets of blood everywhere. Blackstar simply hummed in agreement, not feeling like speaking with anyone at the moment, well not anyone exactly, there was a specific cat that Blackstar wanted to speak with.

His white ears perked at the sight of the Shadowclan camp, he relished in the soft feeling of pine needles under his paws bring a sense of calm over him. At the sight of an empty camp and snoring of tired clan-mates sent an aura of gratefulness over the white-furred leader. The news of their defeat can wait until morning.

Blackstar twitched his ears at the sudden sound of leaves rustling as a brown tabby face poked out of the medicine cat den, with a quiet "oh my" before darting back. Littlecloud runs out with a mouth full of herbs, looking around anxiously at the tired warriors "whose wounds are the worst" a few meows answered back and the small tabby got to work.

Blackstar sighed, sitting down gently to avoid agitating his wounds further. Turning amber eyes at the fretting medicine cat, applying gooey herby mixtures on each warrior regardless of how severer the wounds or in some cases scratches were. With a small smile the white leader closed his suddenly heavy eyes for what felt like a second, sleep seemed so welcoming at the moment.

With the background noise of crickets and owl hoots. A gentle paw jabbed his flank, reluctantly Blackstar opened up his eyes, not sure for how long they were closed for.

"Hey" Littlecloud purred, gently licked his check, surprise, and panic pierced through the white tom, "Littlecloud, someone will see" Blackstar hissed, eyes looking around to find the camp empty, Littlecloud scoffed "everyone has gone to sleep, love, it's just us"

The leader relaxed, eyeing up his mate, noticing with concern the ruffed pelt and tired baby blue eyes, it didn't look like he slept at all "how long were you awake waiting for us to return?"  
Littlecloud looked away, his brown face turning a tint of pink "scenes you left"

Blackstar's face turned to a scold "I told you, you don't have to stay awake for me"   
Littlecloud gentle eyes turned to a glare "Blackstar do you expect me to sleep knowing your fighting and maybe even dying somewhere?"

The leader felt slightly touched at his mate's concern, even if it wasn't necessary "Littlecloud, I am a leader with nine lives, I will be fine" he tired to offer a small smile, it helped as his mates glare dropped slightly "just because you have more lives then one doesn't mean you don't feel pain or can't get hurt"

With a heavy tired sigh, the white tom decided that he had enough talking Blackstar let the conversation (that they had many times) drop for another time, instead, he leaning in to lick his mates check, only for Littlecloud to pull away before he could.

"Not yet, your leg is bleeding badly, come" Littlecloud turned on his paws towards his den, with a flick of his tail for Blackstar to fallow him. With no argument, the bigger tom got up with a stretch and fallowed.

000

The leader wiggled his broad shoulders into the den, "I was thinking of getting one of the warriors to expand it" Littlecloud twitched his whiskers in amusement, seeing his mate struggle to get in.  
"Yes, some adjusting would be nice, especially considering I spend here most of my free time" the white tom mused as the brambles let loose of his fur, and Blackstar was allowed in.

Blackstar flopped over into the soft bedding, getting himself comfortable as he could with his wounds.  
Eyeing the brown tabby as he searched over some herbs pulling out some while others are placed else were with little thought, to put it nicely, the whole den was a mess, herbs, moss, and cobwebs were scattered around, with no organizations or meaning.

"Sorry for the mess, I hadn't got the time to clean it up yet" the baby blues eye tom looked embarrassed as he chewed on some herb Blackstar didn't remember the name of, the muscular tom held back a hiss as the gooey herb glub was rubbed against his wounds "if it stings that means-"  
"It working" Blackstar finished for him, the medicine cat blinked surprised, a small smile on his face.  
The brown tom said nothing more until his mate's wounds were tenderly wrapped in cobwebs and herbs.

Blackstar give a tired and reived sigh, the ache from his wounds has gone done slightly, it was much more bearable now.

"Better?" Littlecloud purred, leaning in to lick the leader check. Blackstar hummed in response "I need one more thing" tail twitch in excitement as Littlecloud pulled back "hmm? do you need some poppy seeds to help you sleep-" large black paws wrapped around the small brown tabby, he didn't get a chance to respond before he was being pulled into a broad chest.

"Blackstar! You fool" Littlecloud squeaked as his face was attacked with licks and purrs, large paws wrapped around his body, keeping him in place.

The baby blue-eyed tom glared at his mate with a pout "happy?"  
Blackstar's grin said it all "very" he pulled his white muzzle into his mate's neck, breathing in his mate's unique scent, a perfect mixture of Shadowclan and Littlecloud own herby (mint is very noticeable out of them all) and lavender scent.

"You're ruffling me up"

Blackstar snorted "you were already ruffled" Littlecloud sighed in defeat, accepting his faith as Blackstar groomed his ears.

A calm silence went over them, the sweet sound of Littlecloud's purring was music to the white leader ears.  
These moments were rare and Blackstar loved every second of it.

"So, Thunderclan won?" Littlecloud's sudden mood change surprised his mate into silence for a few seconds, "way to ruin the mood" the small hint of a growl crept into Blackstar's voice, the medicine cat gives a small smile.  
"One battle lost, more to win in the future"  
Blackstar raised a brow at his medicine cat mate "you're talking like Russetfur" the smaller tom gave a small chuckle and coy smile "she's a great source of inspiration, you should listen to her more often" his small brown paw patted Blackstar shoulder like one would pat a kit.

"Hmm I'll consider that"  
The medicine cat twisted his neck to give a lick to the leader's chin.  
Amber meets amused baby blue.

Even with all ruffed and sullen tired eyes, Littlecloud still looked beautiful especially with the moonlight peering over him from the den entrance and this sudden spark of admiration and love fell over the leader.  
He leaned in gently touching their noises together.

Both toms purring from the forbidden love between them until Blackstar's yawn ruined the mood.

The medicine cat pulled back "tired?", Spoke with a teasing edge "well battles are draining" another yawn.

Littlecloud snuggled closer and let out a yawn of his own "well no point staying awake any further" he placed his brown head on Blackstar's huge paws, looking expectantly at his mate.  
The white leader placed his head on the medicine cat's neck, curled up with a comfortable swirl of white and brown. 

Where they shall lay until the sun rises again.


End file.
